1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wide-angle image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact wide-angle image capturing lens assembly for vehicle devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, driving safety has been given considerable attention. Accordingly, the demand of driving recording systems and rear view camera systems has been increasing. The driving recording systems can provide evidences for clarifying the responsibility of traffic accidents, and the rear view camera systems having a camera installed at a rear end of a car can prevent the occurrence of accidents when backing the car.
A conventional optical system employed in vehicle photographing devices has a poor resolving power, and the periphery of the image is seriously distorted. However, the image recognition is one of the most important characteristics required by the vehicle photographing devices. The conventional optical system cannot satisfy the requirement of the vehicle photographing devices.
Other conventional optical systems with four-element lens structure are disclosed. However, due to the surface shapes of the lens elements and the distribution of the refractive powers, the distribution of the refractive powers of the optical system cannot be balanced, and the high-order aberration and the sensitivity cannot be effectively reduced. Furthermore, when a larger field of view is provided by the optical system, an excessively low peripheral illumination is caused. As a result, the image quality of the optical system is hardly to be enhanced.